THE DEVIL IN THE CASTLE
by aroseinthorns
Summary: Sky is a special girl with gifts from God & she has been sent to rescue the orphans from their brutal Count Olaf, who is not what he seems to be... This is my FIRST STORY so plz be nice! Thx! Also its rated M which you wont know why for until later!


Ok this is my first fanfiction ever published so plz be nice lol. It takes place sometime after the movie when Olaf has kidnapped them all again.

* * *

**...CHAPTER ONE... Its Time**

* * *

The moon was full & bright, but the clouds were drifting over it, encovering it in mystery. It was this night & this time, & the girl was sure her prayers had led her to this place... She sat down on the ground & waited, she knew that soon THEY would come, those poor children, kidnaped by that man... no, that-that DEVIL... Her name was Sky & her hair was long black flowing in waves around her sholders. She wore a black cloak over a long black lacy dress with sleeves that pointed down to her fingertips, which were black as if she had painted them but it was natural, sleek & mirror like. 

She waited in the damp grass, which had been rained on, earlier that night, & she prayed to God for strength. A soft glow came down from the starry night sky & settled around her bathing her in the light, she felt her strength rise within her and she knew it would be alright, everything would be alright...

"Shut up you orphans!" snarled a voice from the night, Sky heard the sound of carriage wheels coming & a whip on a horse's back. The poor creeature cried aloud in pain at being driven for so long & so hard, what kind of person would beat a poor animal like that anyways? Sky frowned into the blackness her hands still pressed together for prayer & the light around her dimmed to a soft radience.

"Youll never get away with this!" a girls voice screamed in defience. "We know you killed them!"

There was a crackling insane laugh, the laugh of a DEVIL. "Killed who, orphans? Im just taking you to a place where you will be safe from the unfortunate events surounding you!"

"N-n-no your not, you liar!" Sky knew the boys voice & her heart sang within her, she knew this would be difficult-but who else could do this? Who else had her powers?

"Shut up you orphan!" SMACK!

"Owgh!" Thud!

Her heart renched within her, she knew that DEVIL had just hit the poor boy, the boy she knew she... no, she could NOT think of that right now, she had something to do. She waited until the horse came into sight, the poor thing staggering & foaming at the mouth, the stars reflected off its sweat... A black figure without a face was beating it mercylessly with a whip, forcing it forward. Through the carriage windows Sky could see HIM, that EVIL being, beating one of the children just like as the horse was being brutally cruelly whipped by the faceless figure in the long cloak driving the carriage, Sky clenched her fists.

NOW! commanded an angelic voice within her.

Sky stood carefully, glad that her black dress & cloak were so dark in the moonlight, she wouldnt be seen, she raised her hand & whispered a word, "Free"

Suddenly the hoarse reared up and neighed loudly, and the reigns around it sparkled and glowed, then broke apart into pieces, scattered on a sudden wind. The horse now freed from its shackled existence fled down the path, screaming its joy at being freed, & Sky felt tears in her eyes & kissed her fingertips bidding the horse farewell and Godspeed.

"Whats going on!" the evil voice demanded from within the carriage, the angry driver answered with a growl "Somethings out there sir... I dont like it... It felt like... the ENEMY"  
"We shall camp here tonite," the evil voice send shivers down Skys spine, she withdrew into the shelter of the ancient trees around her. "In the morning we shall see what we should do, but in the meantime--you know what to do."

"Yessir."

Skys eyes, a deep & unatural blue color, watches as they set up camp, seeing them force the three children into a tent, she knew he would call each of them into his own tent during the night... she could not interfere yet & it killed her heart to think of what the evil man--no, the DEVIL wanted from them. Not just their money, but their whole lives, body & soul.

Sky climbed into a tree to watch & wait.

* * *

Are you exited yet? lol Please r&r! thx! 


End file.
